Guardians' Destiny
by Saberius Prime
Summary: It's been four years since the W.I.T.C.H. crew had become Guardians of the Veil. Peace has been fragile, but everything is safe and sound. Phobos, Cedric, Nerissa, and other villains have come and been defeated. Until one day, a Guardian of different sorts arrives in Heatherfield, and changes everything. Crossover with Destiny the Game. Abandoned.
1. Chapter 1

Guardians' Destiny

It's been four years since the W.I.T.C.H. crew had become Guardians of the Veil. Peace has been fragile, but everything is safe and sound. Phobos, Cedric, Nerissa, and other villains have come and been defeated. Until one day, a Guardian of different sorts arrives in Heatherfield, and changes everything.

Author's Note: So...this is literally my first time writing anything W.I.T.C.H. related, and I apologize in advance if I screw something up or if I mix up names and places. I grew up watching the Animated Series, but I never read the comics, so no comic characters will appear, but they'll be mentioned. Also this will be a Elyon X OC fic because well...she deserves true love after all the crap she's been through. Oh, and this is based in the Animated Series. Why no one thought to make a W.I.T.C.H. crossover with Destiny, I will never know. The player is literally called a Guardian and we have elemental powers! Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1: A New Guardian?

 ** _It's been four years since five ordinary kids from Earth became the Guardians of the Veil. They're powers have strengthened, foes have been defeated, and the different worlds are safe. However, a new dark force is coming, and yet, so is a Savior of Light._**

 ** _We are,_**

 ** _We are,_**

 ** _We are W.I.T.C.H._**

 ** _We are,_**

 ** _We are… (W.I.T.C.H.)_**

 ** _There is a place where darkness reigns_**

 ** _We've got the power to fight back._**

 ** _We save the day, united five as one._**

 ** _We can become more than you know,_**

 ** _The heart will lead the way to what we can control_**

 ** _Water, Fire, Earth, and Air._**

 ** _Guardians Unite!_**

 ** _We are,_**

 ** _We are,_**

 ** _We are W.I.T.C.H._**

 ** _We are,_**

 ** _We are... (W.I.T.C.H.)_**

 ** _We are,_**

 ** _We are,_**

 ** _We are W.I.T.C.H_**

 ** _We are,_**

 ** _We are..._**

 ** _(We are, we are, we are)_**

 ** _(We are, we are, we are)_**

 ** _W.I.T.C.H.!_**

* * *

Heatherfield, August, 2008

Five girls were walking down the streets of Heatherfield, heading to school. Unbeknownst to the majority of the population, these five girls were special. They were the Guardians of the Veil. They're names were Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin. The girls hadn't changed much other then they got older, taller, and mature, something their Guardian forms hinted at when they were younger.

"Ugh, finally! Our final year of High School! Only nine months to go!" cried Irma.

Hay Lin smiled.

"I'm so happy for you guys!"

Cornelia rolled her eyes.

"I'm certainly going to miss showing off my immaculate fashion sense!"

Taranee fiddled with her braid nervously.

"I'm just thankful I was able to pass my math exam last year. I think I might try that for my major…What are you gonna miss, Will?"

Will glanced up.

"Oh, I'm not sure."

Hay Lin stopped in front of Will.

"Hey, now. What's up? You're normally not like this."

Will sighed.

"I'm just wondering what's going to happen to us as Guardians when we all go our separate ways. Only Hay Lin will be in Heatherfield. The rest of us will be at college or somewhere else."

Irma scoffed.

"Please. We'll all stick together. There's no need to worry."

Suddenly, blue sparks began to form in front of them in an alleyway

"A portal!"

Sure enough, a blue portal opened and blond haired girl with two long braids of hair rushed out. It was Elyon, the princess of Meridian.

"Will! Guys! So glad I found you! We got a problem in Meridian!"

Will gasped.

"Elyon! What is it? Phobos, Cedric?"

Irma glanced over.

"Giant mutant worm?"

Elyon shook her head.

"No. This isn't something we've seen before."

This answer shocked the Guardians and they rushed into the portal after Elyon. As they crossed to the other side, they were shocked to find a massive sphere of black and white shadows mixing together violently in the middle of the courtyard of Elyon's castle.

Cornelia wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Ew, what is that thing?"

"No idea, but it just appeared," Elyon replied. "Other then mixing together like that, it hasn't done much…"

Suddenly, there was loud rumble from inside the sphere as it ruptured revealing multiple entities. There were three small creatures with black shadows floating out of their heads. Their heads had a single white eye, their torsos were all black fading into white legs, and their claws were a bright orange. Behind them was were two more creatures, similar in color, but had a different look to them. Behind them was one massive creature that had a orange shield surrounding it's entire body.

The massive creature rolled loudly as it shot flames from it's body. Everyone screamed and began to run. Will turned to her friends, pulling out the Heart of Kandrakar.

"Guardians Unite!"

The Heart of Kandrakar glowed for just a second, and suddenly went dark.

Will tried again.

"Guardians Unite!"

The Heart didn't glow.

"Um...that's not supposed to happen. Take cover!"

The Guardians dove for cover behind some stone pillars. Cornelia called over to Will.

"Why isn't the Heart working?!"

"I don't know! Whatever these creatures are, they've somehow blocked the Heart's power!"

Suddenly, a scream was heard. Cornelia glanced out of covered to see Elyon cornered by one of the creatures.

"Elyon!"

Suddenly another portal opened, this one black and white. An armored individual fell out and landed gracefully, his cloak billowing behind him.

"Nyte, that is the LAST interdimensional portal we ever go through…."

The creatures turned to look at him.

"Oh...Traveler….so...uh..hi..guys."

The creatures roared at him, charging towards him. The man jumped three times and glowed a bright purple. He stretched out his arms, a purple bow forming. He drew the string back, and fired. A bolt of purple light struck the ground and exploded, trapping the creatures into multiple tethers. Dropping down to the ground, a sword with a purple rock attached to the hilt appeared on his back, and he pulled it, brandishing it in front of him. He swung the blade back, and then forward, spinning violently, chopping each creature's heads off. They let off an unearthly scream and vanished into thin air.

The man placed his sword onto his back, and helped Elyon to her feet.

"You okay?"

Elyon nodded, noticing the metallic tone coming from his mask, disguising his voice. It had three glowing green eyes and a grey mouthpiece.

"Who...who are you?"

"I'm…"

But before he could finish a bright pink light filled the courtyard. There stood Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin in their Guardian forms.

"Back away from her!"

A voice whispered in the man's ear.

 ** _"I don't think we're home anymore, Shadow."_**

Shadow nodded.

 _"Agreed. Got a plan for escaping?"_

 ** _"Um..yes..but you're not gonna like it...you see that portal over there?"_**

 _"You're joking, right, Nyte?"_

 ** _"Nope. Looks like we're going through another interdimensional portal."_**

Shadow left off a sigh.

"Well, as much as I'd like to stick around, I have a train to catch."

This left Elyon, and the Guardians confused until Shadow charged for the portal.

"See ya!"

He leapt through the portal and dropped a smoke grenade, filling the air surrounding the portal. The Guardians choked on the smoke and moved away from the portal.

"Damn it!" Will cursed. She glanced up at Elyon.

"Sorry for swearing, Elyon."

"It's alright, Will. If I was in your shoes, I would have done the same thing. Looks like the smoke has cleared. Go and find that guy. I'll take care of cleanup around here."

"We'll have to find him later," replied Will. "We got to get to school."

Meanwhile, on Earth, Shadow dropped out of the portal and into an alleyway.

"Where do you think we are, Nyte?"

A black and orange rhombus-shaped being with a purple eye appeared above Shadow's shoulder. This was Nyte. An AI drone made of Light and technology that was called a Ghost.

"Let me call the Tower. Nyte to Tower. Come in, Tower."

Shadow turned to his Ghost.

"Well? Anything?"

"I have nothing," she replied. "No Tower, no emergency frequencies. No Guardian frequencies either."

Suddenly, a newspaper flew into her body.

"Oof! Ooh! I know where we are!"

Shadow pulled off the newspaper and looked at the title of it.

"Heatherfield Herald, huh? That explains why we can't raise the Tower or anyone else. We're in another dimension. An alternate Earth. But that doesn't explain why I have a connection to the Light still…."

"Well, until we know for sure how to get back home you probably shouldn't use your powers. We'll definitely need to set up a base of operations somewhere."

Just then the portal crackled, and Shadow quickly went into the shadows, watching as the Guardians stepped out and closed the portal.

"Man, we're so gonna be late," Will groaned. "We better get going."

A bright pink flash followed and the girls returned to their human forms before heading out of the alleyway.

Shadow pulled off his helmet, revealing his face. Twin antennae stuck out on either side of his head. His head was a metallic grey color with darker grey painted on in a camo like fashion. His optics were a light blue with dark blue centers.

"School, huh? So these girls travel between dimensions….I wonder if I could get information from them that might help us get home. Nyte, can you hack into school records or government records, and make a fake identity for me?"

Nyte let off a laugh.

"Can I hack into school records or government records? Of course I can. I'm a highly advanced AI. The technology here is child's play compared to back home."

Nyte expanded into a glowing orb with her shell breaking into multiple pieces, and to a casual observer she looked like a pufferfish.

"Done. Hold still."

A light washed over Shadow, and he watched in a puddle on the ground as his robotic features changed into human ones. He now had blue eyes, dirty blond hair, and a tanned complexion.

"There. I turned you into a 17 year old human. Not a centuries old Exo with the mind of an 18 year old."

"Hey, now, I resent that! So are these changes permanent or…?"

"It's just a hologram, but it works just the same as a human body. I got you registered for the Sheffield Institute starting first thing tomorrow. Right now we better get you some human clothes. Don't think your armor is quite...stealthy."

Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, what's my human name anyways?"

"Shaun."

* * *

Later that day, after countless hours of searching for Shadow, the Guardians went to Kandrakar to talk to Hay Lin's Grandma who was the Oracle in Kandrakar to get answers.

Yan Lin smiled.

"Hay Lin...Guardians...what brings you five here?

"Hey, Grandma..we kind of had an incident in Meridian…"

"Oh? Tell me everything."

Will nodded and began to recap what had happened.

"...And this guy just fell from the sky, and took out these weird monsters like they were nothing! He had summoned this purple bow and arrow, and trapped the monsters in some sort of tether. The purple was swirling dangerously. It reminded me of a black hole almost."

Yan Lin hummed to herself.

"Hmm...this reminds me of a prophecy I heard during my time as a Guardian. We were told a man of Light would be the Sixth Guardian and would wield the power of Void. It's a dark energy that changes people. Only one of a strong mind and body would be able to wield it and not fall into it's Darkness. It seems to me that this man you witnessed is the man from the prophecy."

"So, how does this prophecy end?" Will asked.

"I do not know. The full prophecy has never been found. The only thing I do know is that a great evil will follow the man."

Irma groaned.

"Why is it always "a great evil" in prophecies?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in another realm….

A massive winged beast with a three green eyes, two horns sticking out straight from the side of his head rose up from a pool of Darkness.

 **"I..LIVE!"**


	2. Chapter 2

Guardians' Destiny

It's been four years since the W.I.T.C.H. crew had become Guardians of the Veil. Peace has been fragile, but everything is safe and sound. Phobos, Cedric, Nerissa, and other villains have come and been defeated. Until one day, a Guardian of different sorts arrives in Heatherfield, and changes everything.

Author's Note: Hey, everyone! I'm back in action! And with a slightly longer chapter! This was fun to write! Enjoy the chapter and the twist at the end!

Chapter 2: Your Will is My Own, and Friendships Forged

Metamoor, Night

Metamoor had changed a lot since Phobos's defeat. The land had returned to it's former glory. People had begun to prosper in the capital city of Meridian and the farms throughout the world. However there were still places where Darkness resided. A three pronged claw shot up from a pool of Darkness, grabbing the edge of the pool. It's claws dug into the muddy earth, something following it's lead.

As the clawed hand dug in, a being began to rise out of the pool. Massive bat wings begin to rise followed by a head with three eyes and to horns jutting out to the side. The three eyes were dark but flashed green and then a greenish white before changing to white.

The landscape seem to shake in fear of the massive Darkness that had arisen from this pool, as the being roared.

 **"I...live!"**

Oryx, the Taken King stood to his full height taking in his surroundings.

 **"What is this place? This is not my Ascendant Realm."**

"No...it's not."

Oryx turned around to face a man in black and red robes with long blonde hair which part of it was braided into two singular long braids. He had a goatee as well.

"Welcome to Metamoor. I am Phobos."

Oryx growled and tried to grab him, but his claw harmlessly passed through him.

 **"What sorcery is this? Why can I cannot crush you like the vermin you are?"**

"I'm not actually here, Oryx. I'm merely a projection."

 **"How do you know who I am, vermin?"**

Phobos scoffed.

"You know it's very rude to call the one who resurrected you vermin."

Oryx went to speak but Phobos spoke first.

"Yes, I know all about that battle you had with those Guardians. The so-called Bringers of Light. There's one here. I believe it's the one that delivered the final blow to your son. And I believe he was the one that gave the final blow that destroyed you. Free me from my prison in the castle in the capital city of Meridian, and I shall give his location."

 **"Never! Oryx, the Taken King bows to no one!"**

"Such a pity. I really hoped it wouldn't come to this."

The projection of Phobos waved his hand, and Oryx lit up in green flashes of electricity, screaming in pain. Phobos waved his hand again and Oryx fell to his knees, his body smoking.

 **"What….what was that?"**

"Oh, that? That was me shocking you with your own powers. That's what your enemies feel when you torture them. When I resurrected you, I took control of your body. Your actions are my actions. Your will is my own. If you free me, you shall have your freedom, and the location of that Guardian. Do we have a deal?"

Oryx growled lowly.

 **"We...we have a deal."**

Phobos smiled darkly.

"Excellent."

* * *

Meridian, Metamoor, Night

Elyon sighed as she stared out her bedroom window at the town below. Business in the kingdom, minus a heavier guard presence, had continued on as normal. She did a speech earlier for her kingdom's inhabitants, letting them all know they were all safe. Of course, Elyon doubted if she could keep them safe. Especially since her powers wouldn't manifest in the presence of those...creatures.

She could still feel them. They weren't removed. It was more like a wall had been put around the source of her powers, blocking it off from reaching any outlet. It reminded her of her leaky sink back in her bedroom on Earth when she was living there for the first twelve years of her life, and her adoptive father turned off the water to it every time he had to fix it.

She had to chuckle. She hadn't thought of her home on Earth for a long time. With so many battles and wars that happened between her arrival here and now, she had nearly forgotten. A knock stumbled her out of her thoughts.

 _"Your Majesty,"_ called a voice from behind her door.

"Yes, Vathek?"

 _"Your suitor has arrived."_

Elyon sighed. She hated suitors. Every single one she had met thus far had turned out to be some schmooze who either wanted the throne for himself or saw her as some prize to be won. She glanced in her full length mirror. She knew she had gotten much more prettier. She wasn't the shy young naive girl she used to be. She was now a woman. And no suitor would see her as such. She wanted to fall in love like a normal person would, not be paired with someone just because his "bloodline" was of royal blood.

 _"Your Majesty? Are you alright?"_

Elyon sighed again.

 _"It's now or never,"_ she thought. "Coming, Vathek!"

She gave her reflection another glance before heading to the door. As she opened it, she smiled at Vathek, who was waiting for her. Vathek had been made her personal bodyguard as he has served her well over the years. It was position he held most honorably.

"Shall we, Your Majesty? We shouldn't keep the poor lad waiting."

Before Elyon could respond, Caleb ran up.

"Elyon! We got a problem! Phobos escaped!"

"What?! How?!"

Caleb panted, trying to catch his breath.

"Some sort of winged beast broke him out, and his followers. He's trying to take over the castle again."

"Let me deal with this."

Caleb grabbed her arm as she tried to walk off.

"Elyon, no. It's too dangerous. This beast..whatever it is...it's…"

"It's what, Caleb?"

"It's changing people. Sucking people into a portal of darkness, and turning them out as those creatures that you fought the other day. If they are anything like the ones you tried to fight, your powers won't work! We need to get you to safety."

Sure enough, Taken Thralls, Knights, Ogres, and Wizards began to come up the hallway.

"You need to open a portal to Earth. You'll be safe there!"

"But what about you? What about Cornelia?! She'll be devastated that you were changed into one of things!"

"I'm going to stay and hold them off so you can escape."

Vathek put a hand on his shoulder.

"No...I was made Elyon's personal bodyguard for a reason. It's my job to protect her. You go with her Caleb."

Caleb placed his hand on Vathek's shoulder.

"Are you sure you can buy us time?"

"I'm positive. Now go!"

Caleb nodded and grabbed Elyon, pulling her down the hall.

Vathek pulled his sword from his back.

"For my Queen! For Meridian! For Metamoor! Raaaaaa!"

He jumped into the sea of Taken, fighting the oncoming swarm.

As Elyon and Caleb raced through the castle, they managed to reach the roof where Elyon could use her powers to open a portal as it was the farthest place away from the Taken. Suddenly a voice called out.

"Ah, my dearest sister. Did you miss me?"

Phobos stood on the roof, smiling darkly.

"Back away, Phobos!" Caleb shouted. "I won't let you harm her!"

"Oh, I won't harm her. But my pet will…"

" **PET?! I AM NO ONE'S PET!"**

A massive clawed hand grabbed Phobos and picked him up. Oryx had broken free from Phobos's control. Oryx laughed darkly has his height increased from thirteen feet tall to an immeasurable height. His entire body dwarfed the size of the castle.

Phobos struggled to breath as Oryx began to tighten his grip around his body.

"You...need me...still to...find that Guardian."

" **I DON'T NEED YOU! I KNOW WHERE HE IS NOW! HE'S ON EARTH! THIS DIMENSIONS EARTH! AND WHEN I FIND HIM, I WILL DESTROY HIM, AND THEN I WILL DESTROY THIS PLACE, AND THEN…."**

"Hey!" shouted Elyon. "Are you done monologuing yet?!"

Oryx turned to face her, but a blue shimmer went over the land before vanishing. A portal next to Elyon and Caleb opened.

"That's our cue to leave!" Caleb said.

Elyon faced Oryx, staring up at him.

"You may have won the battle, but you haven't won the war! I will return and I will defeat you with the help of my friends. And we will kick your ahhhh!"

Caleb suddenly pulled her through the portal by surprise, conveniently cutting off her foul language as the portal snapped shut. Oryx roared loudly in anger as darkness washed throughout the land. He turned to his Taken.

" **Go! Get to that Earth!"**

His Taken nodded and vanished, only to reappear dead and dismembered. A blue wisp of light blew off their bodies before they vanishing from sight.

Oryx roared.

" **What is the meaning of this?!"**

"The veil has been raised…" Phobos said.

" **What is the 'veil' you speak of, Phobos?"**

"It's a magical dimension energy barrier that keeps evil out of the other worlds. Mainly you right now."

Oryx squeezed Phobos tighter.

" **How do I breach it?!"**

"It..can't be... breached. Only time can do that. My seal could have done it but it's on Earth right now. As is my younger sister who's magic can open holes or portals in the veil. Had the veil not been raised you could have easily gotten to Earth. I can help you get through. There might be other ways to get there. I just need a bit of time to gather some of my magic back."

Oryx hummed to himself.

" **Perhaps you can still be of use to me Phobos...but first...I shall take your will...and make it my own…."**

Oryx's claw holding Phobos began to glow white with tendrils of dark energy reaching out to the former prince.

"No...no...nooooooooooo!"

* * *

Heatherfield, Sheffield Institute, Next Day

Will groaned. She didn't get a wink of sleep last night. The Heart of Kandrakar had been acting up all night, changing Will into her Guardian form without warning, nearly revealing her secret to her mom. Thankfully today though it had settled down though so she didn't have to worry about transforming in front of her classmates. As she sat in homeroom with Irma,Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin, the teacher came up to the front of the room.

"Well, class, we have two new arrivals today. One's a familiar face, and we have a new transfer student."

Will perked up. A new student and a familiar face? Who could that be?

 _"Maybe it's one of my old friends from my old school? But that wouldn't make sense. None of my old friends came here before so who could it…"_

The teacher smiled.

"Please welcome back, Miss Elyon Brown!"

Elyon stepped through the door, waving shyly. Cornelia's mouth dropped. The teacher continued.

"And our last arrival, Mr. Shaun Sterling."

The boy named Shaun wore a black leather jacket, a white t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and steel toed boots. He just nodded and found a seat. As he sat down the Heart began to rumble excitedly. Will glanced over at him, then the girls, gesturing to Shaun with her head. They nodded.

After class was over, Elyon was viciously hugged by Cornelia.

"Elyon! What are you doing here?! I thought you were in.."

Elyon shushed her.

"Not here. We need somewhere private to talk. Get the others."

Soon, the girls were in an vacant classroom as she began to explain.

"...so this beast took over Metamoor, and Caleb and I fled. The veil was raised and that's all we know. I didn't want to attempt to open another portal and have it come through."

Will nodded.

"Looks like we're going to need extra help. This is way too big for just the five of us. You know that new guy, Shaun?"

The Guardians and Elyon nodded.

"I think he's the sixth Guardian."

"If he was the sixth Guardian, don't you think he would have come to us," Cornelia asked.

"The Heart, for lack of a better word, got excited. It went towards him. It wouldn't have reacted to him if he wasn't the Sixth Guardian. I've been the Keeper of the Heart for four years now. I should know how it acts."

Hay Lin smiled.

"So how do we talk to him?"

* * *

At lunch, Shadow sat by himself absentmindedly playing with his food. Nyte was off exploring the school, and he was honestly bored.

 _"This is boring."_

 _" **Guardians don't get bored, Shadow. Ooh! Shiny things!"**_

 _"Just get back here before you blow something up or get caught."_

 _" **Ugh, fine."**_

A quiet beep and whoosh was heard as Nyte returned to Shadow's 'backpack'.

 _" **You're no fun. Uh, oh. Girl alert!"**_

Shadow looked up to see the five Guardians and the blond he had saved in the alternate dimension come over.

"Um...hi?"

Will smiled shyly.

"So..um..could we sit with you?"

A mental nudge from Nyte kept him from saying no.

"Sure."

The girls sat down, and Will began to whisper.

"So...Shaun...have you noticed anything...weird...lately?"

"Well, other then you six staring at me like I'm gonna explode, then no."

Will frowned.

"I meant about you."

 _" **Don't show them your void energy. They think your human identity is you! ...Well...technically it's true, but don't let them think that!"**_

 _"But without them how are we supposed to get home? We need their help."_

 _" **Fine,"**_ Nyte replied. _**"But don't say I didn't warn you."**_

Shadow let off a mental sigh.

"You mean this?"

Shadow let a little bit of void energy spark into his hand before extinguishing it. The entire W.I.T.C.H. team and Elyon was shocked.

"Can you meet us after school? We would like to talk further about that, and our...powers."

"Sure," Shadow replied. "Meet by the front door?"

Will shrugged.

"Sure."

Shadow nodded.

"Alright. See you then."

As the girls stood up to take their trays away, Shadow smiled at Elyon. She smiled back with a blush, and Shadow's cooling fans kicked in as his human hologram blushed.

 _" **Ooh...someone's in love…"**_

 _"Shut up, Nyte."_

Nyte just snickered.

* * *

Soon, the girls were out of school and just as promised Shadow was there waiting fr them.

"So..where are we going?"

Will frowned.

"Why do you think we're going anywhere?"

"Oh, I thought you wanted to hear more about my powers so we need somewhere private to talk?"

Will rolled her eyes. Elyon giggled, her laughter sounding melodious to Shadow's audio receptors.

"He's a pretty smart cookie," Elyon replied. "Besides, I haven't seen your super secret training spot. So come on, Will! Let's go!"

Cornelia smiled.

"I'll lead the way."

Soon, they arrived underneath a bridge near the river. The cars above them roared loudly, but all seven could only hear the gentle sounds of water splashing up against the piers of the bridge.

"So..exactly...what can you girls do?" Shadow asked. "You said you had powers, but what are they?"

Will sighed.

"Well..it's better if we just show you."

Will pulled out the Heart of Kandrakar.

"Guardians Unite!"

A bright pink light shot out from the Heart, as five beams shot out from it, each varying in a different color.

" _ **Shadow..something is happening. I can't control my transmat...and I...feel...strange…"**_

Nyte suddenly appeared in front of Shadow, glowing a bright purple. He and the other girls began to float and twirl around, transforming into their Guardian forms. Shadow's armor began to appear on him, his cape changing from it's normal silver color to a pattern of blue, green, and pink.

Will swirled around, electricity dancing off her fingertips.

"Quintessence!"

Irma tossed a ball of water between her hands.

"Water!"

Taranee summoned two balls of flame in her hands.

"Fire!"

Cornelia swirled some leaves around her.

"Earth!"

Hay Lin made a mini-tornado.

"Air!"

Shadow did a superhero landing, and summoned two glowing purple blades into his hands.

"Void!"

Soon, the pink light vanished leaving the Guardians transformed.

Hay Lin pointed at Shadow.

"Whoa! You have awesome gear!"

"Um, thanks?" replied Shadow.

Nyte meanwhile was flying in loop de loops.

"I have wings! I have wings!"

Sure enough, the orange and black Ghost had a small set of green and black wings on the back of her shell.

"Um...guys….we might have a problem on our hands."

The girls and Shadow glanced over to Elyon, only to find she had been changed! Her hair had gotten longer, her twins braids going down to her waist. She was dressed in a top much like Cornelia's, a teal, off-the-shoulder, midriff top with long sleeves that formed a triangle-like shape across the back of her hand except it was lower cut, showing a tiny bit of cleavage. There was also a bit of fabric that went around her neck, and connected to her top on her back.

Her skirt was wide and flowing with a slit right up the middle in front and she had turquoise and green-striped tights with boots, styled like Cornelia's, but ending at about the middle of her calves. And to top it off, on her back, was a pair of wings. Elyon was a Guardian!

Nyte blinked, doing one more loop de loop.

"Oh, this is going to be fun!"

* * *

Surprise! Elyon is a Guardian! Why you may ask? Well, it's a plot bunny that's been jumping around the back of my mind for some time. And I figure Elyon could be the key to allowing the Guardians to transform since the Heart doesn't work in the presence of the Taken. Here's a link to picture of Elyon's Guardian Form courtesy of Galistar07water on DeviantArt. However I will say her outfit design belongs to Rukietta89 on DeviantArt. Check it out: www. deviantart dot com galistar07water/art/Commission-Guardian-Elyon-244480765 Well I hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for the next chapter!


End file.
